Runaway
by which-fandom-shall-i-choose
Summary: Jacob and Edward get into a fight and Bella and Renesmee decide to leave.
1. Chapter 1

**Renesmee's POV**

''Ready or not here, here I come!'' Ha, Jacob was stupid. He should have known if he said that, I would run further than where I was. Running was awesome. ''oof.'' I just ran into something which wasn't Jacob or a tree. ''MOMMY!'' What was she doing here? Jacob told me that she never can to visit him any more.

" shhhhh Nessie. I'm trying to sneak up on Jacob!"

"oh right. Can I come?" I put on my cutsie face which mommy could never say no to.

"Fine but be quiet." I scrambled to my feet and ran in front of mommy. She would always follow and trust me. "I can see him. Quick get on my back Nessie." As I did so, mommy took of towards the huge oak in the middle of the woods. She scrambled up it like she was a monkey. Just as Jacob was under the tree, mommy pounced on his back.

"grrrrrrrrr get off me you big pillok!" I am guessing Jacob new it was mommy.

" See mommy does come and see you. She just always plays pranks on you when she does come."

" How many are you. Sam will rip my fur out if he found out that bloodsuckers, I mean vampires , are invading my territory."

"Just one and a half. If Sam nags you give me a call. I know werewolves heal fast but it will take him days to get rid of the memories I'll give him if he touches you."

I guess mommy is still a bit protective of Jacob over what Sam did to him last year. She never really forgave Sam for that. And her and Emily aren't best friends any more. My mommy can be a bit sensitive.

" Right, Nessie time to go home. No arguments this time, I don't want to have to chase you again. I almost gave Billy a heart attack last time that happened. Or do I have to go and get Edward to come bring you home?"

Eep, daddy has not been in a very good mood since Emmett smashed his Volvo into a tree and wrecked it. " Can I just say good bye to Billy?"

"No. Jake can tell him you said bye. You are to come home RIGHT NOW, or daddy is coming to get you home."

"Fine. See ya see ya, wouldn't wanna be ya!"

" Come here you little..." Jacob grabbed me and flung me in the air. As soon as I came back down, Jacob caught me and flung me to my mum.

" You take care Bella. If anything happens to you, even though you are a vampire, some one will pay. I will keep fighting for you until I die."

" Hey you stinking mutt! Stop chatting up the vampire or Nessie gets thrown up a tree and left there all night!" Only one person could have said that.

"Alice! And by the way, that was not a very good threat. I would love to spend the night in a tree!"

" Filthy bloodsuckers. Why can't you keep to your own land instead of coming here? Sam will rip you limb from limb and then burn the pieces if he caught you here. All of you except Nessie. He knows I have imprinted on her."

" If I die, you will be the last person I would choose to look after Renesmee. That's her name by the way not Nessie. She is not the Loch Ness Monster. She is my daughter."

" And my imprintee. That was not my fault. If I could of imprinted on anyone in the world, it would have been you!"

**Bella's POV**

Okay that was awkward. "Uh Bella? You might want to get out of here. Edward heard what Jacob was about to say and he is on his was over here to beat Jacob senseless." informed Alice.

Uh oh. Not good. Edward in a bad mood and Jacob means a whole lot of trouble and no more visits from Renesme to Jake for months. It happened last year as well as the Sam incident. Actually they were linked together. Oh well another story for another day. I grabbed Renesmee and pulled Alice to my side and created a shield around us so that if Jasper came along got angry, he couldn't accidentally turn us angry.

" your gonna pay for this!"yelled Edward. I noticed Jazz and Emmett had come along. Jazz so that is things got to out of hand, he could calm them down and Emmett so he could help split them apart if it got to violent. I offered them to come into the force field but they said they might be needed at a split seconds notice.

***

I stormed into the house carrying Renesmee. Jasper dared not try his mood control thing on me 'cause he knew I would rip his head of if he tried. The fight had got so out of hand that Jacob had turned into a wolf and I had to get Sam and the wolf pack to split them up. Emmett didn't work. He tried so hard but the scrap was so fierce he would have been a pile of rubble if he had got into the middle. The boys anger was so intense that Jasper could not get them to calm down which meant they were pretty mad. Edward had hurt Jacob badly and Jacob almost killed Edward so I was kinda mad. I took hold of Renesmee and ran back to the house. After an hour or so, Edward came in to my room. If looks were daggers, he would be pinned against the wall by now. "Look Edward, what ever you have to say, I don't want to hear it. All I am going to say is If you ever get in a fight like that again, this will be the last time you and the rest of your family will see me and Renesmee. Wales is sounding good at the moment". I can tell Edward was hurt by these words but I refused to soften up even in the slightest. " Bella." Those were the only words I would let him say.

" I'm going to stay with Charlie and if you even think about stepping foot in his house, the last thing you will see is a rock at the bottom of the ocean."

"Why is that?"

"Because I will find a big rock, drag you and the rock under the sea, smash you to pieces with the rock and then put your remains on the fire. Come on Renesmee, we're going to see granddad."

If Vampires could cry tears , they would be spilling from Edwards eyes. "Please, don't do this to me Bella. I need you. I love you."

" See you in a few days." As I left the house everyone's eyes were on me and Renesmee. The had heard the fight upstairs. Oddly the only person to follow me out of the house was Rosalie. She gave me a hug and took hold of Renesmee. "Look, I have a place up on the Alaska border. Edward will come and look for you at Charlie's house. You could stay at my house if you wanted until you feel better."

" Thanks Rose." That was odd. Rosalie was barely ever nice to me.

**Edwards Po V**

My heart has been split in two. How could Bella do this to me? So I got mad at Jacob. She knows I hate him. I have told her she is not to visit him but she takes no notice of me. Now she has left me for god knows how long. Renesmee too. My whole life has just gone to pieces. Rosalie will probably hate me for what I did to Jacob. Not for his sake, but because it hurt Bella. I know she really likes Bella now. Her thoughts were frighting. She knew that I would be listening to her thoughts so her thoughts were ' Piss off Edward. If you don't stop listening to my thoughts, I am going to beat you SO hard, you won't even remember the alphabet!'

***

"Edward?" Oh great. Carlisle wanted a word.

"Let us in honey." Esme too. I don't want to talk with anyone. I just want Bella back in my arms.

" I don't want to talk to anyone, so unless Bella's with you, Bugger off!"

"Edward." Carlisle said to me through the door menacingly, "If you don't open this door, I will break it down and chain you to the sofa down stairs."

" And not help you get Bella back." Esme added. I hate it when they tell me what to do. I may be stuck at 17, but I am legally able to do what I like, seeing as I am 109. But they are my parents so...

"Edward, we need to talk. I have seen vampires like this before, and once they walk out, they are so hard to bring back, because they travel, and never tell anyone were they go. We have to get to her fast."

" But we can't take everyone." explained Esme. " We're going to be taking: Alice, because she can tell us what Bella is planning to do next, Jasper, so if Bella goes mad because we came after her we can calm her down and I will be going, because I don't want it to sound like I am boasting, but she trusts me that I would never do anything that was a bad choice for her."

"No. I am going. I have to see her and Renesmee." I was practically yelling at Esme and Carlisle.

" No. I don't want to sound harsh, but you are the reason she left. You are to stay here and behave or we will allow Bella to stay were she is." I don't get why I can't go.

**Esme's POV**

" Everyone ready? Jazz, your are going to be working hard. Not just to calm Bella down, but to calm any of us down if we..." I was cut of by the sound of smashing glass and breaking wood from upstairs. "Carlisle. Hurry. If he goes in much longer like this, he will-" I never got time to finish because Carlisle had turned to Emmett and both of them were sprinting up the white wooden staircase. There was an ear shattering crash. Emmett must have ran full force into Edward, "Jazz, get up there. Please darling. They need you before anyone gets seriously hurt."

"fine. Why can't anyone else have this stinking power." Jazz muttered under his breath. All of a sudden, Alice let out an ear-piercing scream. I was at her side in half a second. So was Carlisle.

"What is it Alice? Tell us. What did you see?"

"I-I don't know. I saw Bella's face twist in agony, and she screamed, but there was no sign of Renesmee. There was a black shadow in the background and there was a face. Not one I recognised but a cold white face, with red eyes and long flowing white hair. She held something. It looked like, like Renesmee but Nessie wasn't awake. I don't know weather she was alive or not, but it was darn scary."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

BELLAS POV

" where are we going mummy?" Renesmee's voice floted up to my ears as I ran. " We're going on a little holiday, WITHOUT daddy."

" Why?"

"Cause daddy got in that fight and he needs some time and space to cool down, so Aunt Rose offered us to stay in her holiday house in alaska and she has given us some tickets to go skiing and any other activities you wish to participate in. The choice and holiday is all yours. Ali willbe dropping our luggage of tomorow." I hoped she couldn't see through my fake smile and hope that Edward would calm down and not fight, not for my sake or his, but for Renesmee's and his family. I just hope that this holiday takes my mind of all my troubles and my problems. Charlie was getting old and he needed more and more attension and help and care. And as for Renee, well, she was still as fit as a fiddle, but getting old aswell. So I was the only one in my family that was coping. Well not much anyway. I was a mum, my husband was always fighting a good friend, even though that friend is a werewolf, my mum and dad were dieing and I didn't know what to do. Anyway, I saw a building approaching infront of me. It was wide and petite. It was made of brick and wood, with windows, and flowers surrounding the house. This was the start of a new begining.

A/N hi, its me. Sorry about not riting for a while, but i have been so busy, and I havn't had any good and inspireing ideas! Please review and i will be very happy! Dont upset the bunny!


	3. an must read

_**A/N hiya, soz 4got to mension, Nessie had fallen asleep when the fight happened. Hope this helps u with the storie line.**_


End file.
